<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me melt into you (break down your walls) by growlery writes (growlery)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407682">let me melt into you (break down your walls)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes'>growlery writes (growlery)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, canon-divergent in that basementgate never happens, hurt/comfort brojobs, nursey can't jerk off so dex gives him a hand, nursey's sports injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s right on the edge so fast it’s dizzying, his heart thumping in his ears, so loud that he almost misses it when Dex hisses, “Nursey?”</p><p>Nursey freezes. He sucks the pillow further into his mouth like a gag. Maybe if he doesn’t move, or talk or breathe or <em>anything-</em></p><p>“What the fuck, are you <em>jerking off</em>?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let me melt into you (break down your walls)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i can't believe there aren't already a million fics with this premise. pls enjoy my humble offering. </p><p>title is from half love by elohim. credit to aphelant for the tag h/c brojobs 👌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the list of things that suck about Nursey being injured, it doesn’t rate that high. He can’t play, he can’t even practice, and skating without a stick when he’s heartsick for the ice isn’t anything like a good placebo. Typing one-handed takes three times as long, and he has to keep asking people to do things for him, which he <em>hates</em>, and Dex is being an obnoxious fucking asshole about it when they were just starting to get along. </p><p>So the fact that Nursey can’t jerk off any more isn’t really that big a deal. Comparatively. </p><p>Nursey has to keep reminding himself of this, because, objectively, it fucking sucks. His other hand is worse than useless, because he’ll try it, right, he’ll try real fucking hard, but he can’t get a rhythm going, can’t do anything but fucking tease himself. </p><p>He usually sticks to the shower, because he’s a considerate roommate, but he makes an exception one day when he knows Chowder and Dex have compsci labs all day. It takes half a bottle of lube and some very inspiring porn that Nursey is honestly kinda embarrassed about and will never admit to having watched, but he gets there. He comes for what feels like forever, rocking helplessly into his hand as it shakes over him, leaving him light-headed and gasping, and it’s good, it’s fucking incredible, but he’s a mess of lube and jizz and tears and he just <em>cannot</em> live like this. </p><p>He could, like. He could hook up. He’s done it before, and he’ll do it again, probably, but sex with strangers he’s never gonna see again is just… not his thing, and he doesn’t have any friends he could do the fuckbuddies thing with, not at Samwell, and it’s. It sucks, but he’s supposed to get the cast off over the winter holidays, which is only a few weeks away. He’s mostly resigned himself to permanent sexual frustration until that happens. </p><p>Mostly. </p><p>Tonight is one of those times that he really, really isn’t. He wakes up in the middle of the night, hard and a little sweaty, all twisted up in the sheets, and rolls over to muffle his groan of frustration in his pillows. That rubs his dick over the mattress, and he has to muffle an entirely different kind of groan. That brief contact has no business feeling as good as it does, even through only the thin layer of Nursey’s boxers. </p><p>He shifts his hips again, with intention, this time. A breath shudders out of him, and he bites down on the pillow, catching any other stray noises behind his teeth, because he’s doing this, he’s still doing this, rolling his hips against the crappy mattress, groaning when he catches his dick in the space between the springs. He’s right on the edge so fast it’s dizzying, his heart thumping in his ears, so loud that he almost misses it when Dex hisses, “Nursey?”</p><p>Nursey freezes. He sucks the pillow further into his mouth like a gag. Maybe if he doesn’t move, or talk or breathe or <em>anything-</em></p><p>“What the fuck, are you <em>jerking off</em>?” Dex sounds outraged, which, fuck him. Maybe Nursey should be embarrassed, but he’s mostly just really fucking annoyed. He was close, so close, and Dex couldn’t just grin and bear it for one more fucking moment? </p><p>“No,” Nursey says, because it’s the truth. Dex’s angry ginger head pops out from the bunk below. </p><p>“You fucking are,” he hisses, “God, are you <em>trying </em>to be the worst roommate ever or-”</p><p>“I’m really fucking not,” Nursey snaps back, “because I really <em>can’t </em>right now. My injury-”</p><p>“Stop calling it a fucking-” Dex starts to snap back, but then he must realise what Nursey means. Nursey hears his mouth clamp shut. He can’t tell in the darkness, but he can guess the exact shade of red Dex’s face is right now. Serves him fucking right. </p><p>It seems even embarrassment isn’t enough to deter a righteous William Poindexter, though, because a few moments later, he starts again. “But I heard you-”</p><p>“What? What did you hear? I wasn’t even making any noise, I’m sorry I disturbed your precious sleep by like, <em>breathing</em>-”</p><p>“That’s not the point- I can’t believe you’re making <em>me</em> the bad guy here-”</p><p>“I’m not- God, you’re such a fucking asshole-”</p><p>“I’m not the one jerking off with another person in the room! You’re getting so fined for this-”</p><p>“I wasn’t jerking off,” Nursey hisses, way too loud. “I was humping the mattress out of sexual frustration like a fucking teenager so I already feel shitty enough about it, <em>thanks</em>.”</p><p>Silence. Nursey can’t even hear Dex breathing, and he’s viciously satisfied to have shut him up.</p><p>“Oh,” Dex says, a million years later. His voice sounds weird. Nursey <em>hopes </em>he feels fucking weird about this. “You can’t, like. At all?”</p><p>“Nope,” Nursey says, aggressively popping the p. Dex is quiet for a moment longer. </p><p>“Oh,” he says, and Nursey recognises the tone of his voice, now. It’s his turn to stick his head out of the bunk. </p><p>“What the fuck,” he says, incredulous, “are you <em>into </em>this?”</p><p>Dex is definitely red, but Nursey’s adjusted enough to the dark that he can tell Dex is defiant, too. “Like that’s any weirder than what you just did.”</p><p>“Uh, it definitely is,” Nursey says, but his skin is prickling, and his long-suffering dick has started to pay attention again. He’d known Dex is into guys, like, theoretically, and he’s spent his fair share of mental energy considering it, or whatever, but it’s different to be confronted with the fact of it like this. It’s a little dizzying how quickly the tension in the air has changed; Nursey licks his lips. </p><p>“Like you weren’t gonna get right back to it,” Dex says, and there’s a note in his voice that makes Nursey shiver. </p><p>“So what if I was?” Nursey challenges. “It’s not like you aren’t gonna be listening.”</p><p>“Maybe I wanna do more than listen,” Dex says, and Nursey sucks in a breath, because this has abruptly changed from, whatever, some kind of variation on their usual bickering, to something charged, intentional. </p><p>Nursey makes himself sound smooth, unbothered. “What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“If you’re gonna keep me up all night, I might as well give you a hand.”</p><p>Desire zips through Nursey, his skin prickling with awareness. He doesn’t know what he wants to say next, but he knows that he <em>wants, </em>wants Dex, and maybe it’s a product of the late night blurriness making everything seem a little unreal, the space stretching wide with possibility, but Nusey really doesn’t care. </p><p>“Yeah?” he challenges. “You gonna get up here and stop bullshitting, then?”</p><p>There’s a minute, and Nursey thinks that’s it, he called Dex’s bluff and Dex backed down, because he never wanted to go further than riling Nursey. But then there’s the telltale creak of the bunk bed steps and Dex’s head pops up, shadowed and impossible to read. Nursey sits up, propping himself up on his elbows, and watches Dex knee-walk up the bed. </p><p>“Yeah?” Nursey says, quiet, no bravado. </p><p>“Yeah,” Dex says. He sounds a little softer, too, like this is all new ground to him too and he isn’t sure where to step. “Can I?”</p><p>“Can you what? Nursey says, half because he can’t help but want to make Dex squirm, just a little, and half because he doesn’t actually know what Dex means. </p><p>Dex huffs. “Can I touch you, Nurse?”</p><p>Nursey makes a considering noise, more casual than he feels. “Where?”</p><p>“Where do you want me to touch you?”</p><p>Nursey bites back his instinctive first response, too fucking needy. “Where do you want to touch me?”</p><p>Another huffed breath. “You’re fucking impossible.” Dex’s hand moves, slow, stops just above Nursey’s belly button. “Here?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Nursey says, his voice way breathier than he’d like it to be. </p><p>Dex’s palm settles across Nursey’s abs, warm, firm, no hesitation. Nursey wonders if Dex has done this before, and he wants to ask but he doesn’t want to break them out of this moment, fragile as it feels. Dex's other hand hovers in the air above Nursey’s heart. “Here?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Nursey says, then, “yes, yeah, shit, Dex,” when Dex rubs an experimental thumb over Nursey’s nipple. </p><p>“You’re really sensitive,” Dex says, “huh.”</p><p>He’s squeezing Nursey’s waist, not tightly but enough to really feel it, and he’s still moving his thumb, rougher now that Nursey’s nipple has hardened to a peak. Nursey breathes shallowly and directs a glare at Dex’s face. Even if Dex can’t see it, Nursey’s pretty sure he can feel it. </p><p>“You gonna make something happen here, or,” Nursey says, and without warning Dex pinches, hard. Nursey gasps, bucking up into Dex’s hands. </p><p>“Think I already am,” Dex says, and he doesn’t sound as smug as he should. “Can I?”</p><p>Nursey’s eyes are closed; he doesn’t know where Dex has moved his hand from Nursey’s hip. “Yes,” he says, “blanket yes until further notice, just-”</p><p>He breaks off with a gasp when Dex’s hand moves to Nursey’s other nipple, and Dex rolls both of them between his fingers. It’s horrible, but it’s also fucking amazing, and Nursey thinks he’ll probably die if Dex just stays here long enough, but he thinks he wouldn’t mind it, honestly. </p><p>A moment later, Dex’s fingers are gone, leaving Nursey’s nipples a little raw, and he’s tugging at the waistband of Nursey’s boxers. Nursey lifts his hips before Dex can ask, hissing when Dex pulls them down and off and they catch on his dick, fully hard again. One of Dex’s palms curls over his hips, squeezes, and Nursey’s eyelids flutter. </p><p>“Yeah?” Dex asks, and Nursey says, barely more than breath, “Yeah.”</p><p>Dex doesn’t move any faster when he gets his hand on Nursey’s dick, a loose grip circling the head, and Nursey doesn’t hold in his shiver. It’s not enough, it’s barely anything, but he’s not gonna give Dex the satisfaction of begging. Not yet. Not even when Dex’s thumb slips into the slit and swirls precome around and down, not enough to be wet but enough for Nursey to feel the smoother slide of Dex’s fingers. He can't hold back the noise he makes, though, soft and high-pitched and much closer to a whine than he'd like. </p><p>"Wow," Dex says, quiet. His other hand has moved back to Nursey's waist, fingers pressed lightly into Nursey's belly; Nursey felt them twitch at the sound Nursey made. "You really are desperate."</p><p>Nursey closes his eyes, like that'll make him feel less exposed. He breathes in, tries to manifest a single ounce of chill. "Chirp me all you want, dude," he says, his voice impressively steady. "You're the one touching my dick."</p><p>Dex takes both his hands away. Nursey makes that noise again, his body lurching upwards without his permission. Dex sounds mean when he says, "Don't have to be." There's a beat, then his hand closes around Nursey again, squeezing tight. Nursey exhales shakily, heavily. "You want it, though."</p><p>"Uh, <em>yeah</em>," Nursey breathes, and he can almost feel the smugness radiating off Dex from where he's kneeling over Nursey. It's obnoxious as hell, and Nursey wants to be mad about it, but Dex is jerking him off maddeningly slow, calluses dragging, rubbing over the slick head of his dick on every downstroke, and that's drowning out pretty much all else. </p><p>Nursey’s holding himself so still, doesn't want to give Dex the satisfaction of another reaction, but then Dex catches a vein with his thumbnail, sharp enough for pleasure-pain to shoot through Nursey, his hips stuttering into it. Nursey bites down harder on his lip, and Dex does it again, clearly intentional, this time. Nursey catches a moan behind his teeth, his eyes still squeezed shut, because he can't, he can't fucking look at Dex right now.</p><p>"Fuck," he chokes out, and Dex's hand stops, and Nursey's eyes fly open without his permission, and Dex- Dex is staring down at him with on a look on his face that Nursey's never seen, so intense it burns Nursey's skin. </p><p>“You want it, too,” Nursey manages. </p><p>Dex’s answer is to tighten his grip and pump Nursey’s dick, fast, hard, too dry. Nursey bows in the middle, keening into his own belly, much too loud. Dex’s hand stops at the base. Nursey chokes on a breath. His eyes are stinging. </p><p>“Yeah,” Dex says, and starts jerking Nursey off for real. For all his fucking around, he gets straight to it, now, doesn’t do anything fancy, and in almost no time at all Nursey’s coming, back arched, fist in his mouth to stifle the sounds he couldn’t hold back. Nursey lies there for a long minute, just breathing, coming back to himself in stages. </p><p>His mind is pleasantly hazy, his body tingly down to his fingers and the tips of his toes. He can feel the shape of a smile on his face, soft and wide and distinctly unchill, but Nursey's finding it hard to give a fuck. </p><p>“Shit,” he says, with feeling. He breathes out on a long exhale, and then laughs softly. “You aren’t allowed to chirp me for how fast that was. It’s been a while.”</p><p>"I could tell," Dex says, kinda breathless, and Nursey lifts his upper body with great effort, only a little shaky, leaning his weight back on his elbows. Dex is hard. Dex is, like, really hard, and when Nursey looks back up at his face, eyebrows raised, he scowls. "You can't chirp me either, Nurse. That was hot."</p><p>"Really?" Nursey asks, intrigued, and Dex rolls his eyes. </p><p>"I'm not inflating your ego," he says. "You know what you look like."</p><p>Nursey lets himself smile at that. He feels too good to really care that Dex can see. “Uh huh,” he says, and then, a beat later, “My turn.”</p><p>Dex looks pointedly at his cast. Nursey licks his lips, watches Dex's eyes follow the motion. Nursey wants- Nursey wants to kiss him, but he doesn't think that's what this is. </p><p>“My <em>mouth </em>isn’t broken.”</p><p>“That’s a terrible fucking line,” Dex says, but he’s definitely breathless. Nursey smirks. It’s fucking nice to be in control again. </p><p>“Doesn’t have to be a good line to work,” Nursey says. “Did it?”</p><p>“I- yeah, Nursey, shit,” Dex says, “how do you wanna-”</p><p>Nursey finds Dex’s hips with his hands and takes them with him when he lies back down. “Right here’s good. I don’t feel like doing much of the work. I am injured, after all.”</p><p>Dex huffs a laugh. “You’re unbelievable,” he says, but he stays where he is, straddling Nursey. One of his hands comes down to touch Nursey’s shoulder, unexpectedly gentle. “You sure?”</p><p>That took Nursey a little off-guard, maybe, or maybe he’s just still soft in the afterglow, but he sounds nothing but sincere when he says, “Yeah, Dex. I want to.”</p><p>When Dex doesn’t move, Nursey tugs at the waistbands of Dex’s shorts and briefs, but he can’t get very far one-handed. Dex huffs another laugh and covers Nursey’s hand with one of his own, pushing it gently away. </p><p>Nursey waits. He isn’t waiting long. There’s a thumb at the corner of his mouth, fingers holding his jaw, Dex’s dick nudging at Nursey’s lips. Nursey thinks about teasing, drawing this out, but he can feel Dex hot and heavy against him, and he makes this soft, hurt sound when Nursey’s tongue darts out to lick around the head, and Nursey just- wants. </p><p>He opens his mouth wide, hands on Dex’s ass to help him push inside, until Dex’s dick hits the back of his throat, and Nursey, prepared, lets it go just a little bit further. Dex makes that noise again, and Nursey pats his ass, which might not be the clearest go ahead signal, but Dex gets it. He draws back, slow, then pushes back in, shuddering. </p><p>“Fuck, Nursey,” he says, voice wrecked, and Nursey swallows, swallows, chokes when Dex’s dick spasms and Nursey’s mouth fills, spills, most of it dripping down Nursey’s chin, down his neck. </p><p>Nursey feels Dex’s thighs shake for a few long moments, and then, suddenly, abruptly, feels nothing at all. Dex is moving away. Dex is- leaving. </p><p>Nursey isn’t- disappointed. If Dex wants to cut and run, fucking let him; it’s not like he can go very far. If Nursey’s a little bit miffed, it’s just because Dex left him a mess, skipped out on cleanup entirely. </p><p>Except as Nursey’s pushing himself up to sitting, Dex’s head reappears at the bottom of Nursey’s bed, and Nursey stops. Dex doesn’t seem to notice Nursey move, just crawls back up and settles between Nursey’s legs. He mops at Nursey’s chest, belly, upper thighs, something soft screwed up between his fingers. Nursey frowns. </p><p>“Is that my underwear?”</p><p>“It’s dirty already,” Dex says, his eye roll audible. </p><p>“You’re dirty already,” Nursey shoots back, but he’s smiling too much too put any bite in it, and it’s a weak chirp besides. </p><p>Dex pauses when he gets to Nursey’s collarbone, but Nursey doesn’t move except to tilt his head back. Dex’s motions are tentative when he rubs up the line of Nursey’s neck, holding Nursey’s jaw gently, so gently, to wipe at his face. Dex must have grabbed a couple pairs of boxers; he’s doing a pretty good job cleaning Nursey up. </p><p>Nursey circles the wrist of the hand touching his face, and Dex freezes. There’s no resistance when Nursey lifts Dex’s hand from his face, peels back Dex’s fingers so he drops the underwear he’s holding. Nursey folds Dex’s fingers down into his palm, one by one, and then leans his head forward to kiss Dex’s knuckles. Dex shivers. Nursey smirks. </p><p>“That was fun,” he says. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Poindexter.”</p><p>He’s expecting a chirp, some snarky response, a slide back to their repartee as easy as the transition to… this, whatever this is, was. But Dex is silent for a long moment, face all shadow. </p><p>“There’s a lot you don’t know, Nurse,” he says, finally, tugging his wrist free of Nursey’s grip. Another silent moment, and then he says, “You finally gonna fucking sleep, now?”</p><p>Nursey laughs. “I’ll be dreaming of you, William,” he croons, and Dex snorts, like Nursey expected. </p><p>“Good night, asshole,” Dex says, knee-walking backwards out of the bunk, and Nursey grins, says, “Sweet dreams.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>